A Beautiful Tragedy
by MusiknLove
Summary: What happens when an almost teacher and the lead singer of a band fall in love? Very many things. Exams, addictions, family issues, mental breakdowns, hospital trips, oh and can't forget the fan girls. AkuRoku Rated T because Axel likes to cuss.. a lot.
1. A Beginning

Another story. But this one is a bit different. How you may ask? Because I came up with the plot and the title all at once. (That hardly ever happens. Actually.. It never happens..)

This is kind of a look into what I wish my future would be like.. well kind of anyway..

I'll try to update this once every week. You can follow me on Twitter (ff_muiknlove) or on Tumblr (muisknlove) to know when I'm working (or why I'm not working.. ^^;)

Hope you enjoy ABT.

* * *

><p>The only thing that could be heard throughout the apartment was an orchestral version of Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls* and the sound of pages turning. A blonde sat on the couch books open around him, a note book sitting on his lap and a laptop sitting in the table among the books. He was contently tapping his pencil to the beat of the music when the door busted open.<p>

"Roxas! RoxasRoxasRoxas! ! Ihavethegreatestluckever! I'!"a brunette blur came rushing in, launching himself at the unsuspecting blonde.

The notebook he had went flying as did a few of his books. Roxas cleared a spot off on the couch, sat his brunette brother down and looked at him. "Sora, take a deep breath and try that one more time." The brunette opened his mouth, but he held up a finger, "Slowly."

Sora did as his brother said and started again, "I just won two tickets to see TBT live in concert! Not only did I get tickets, but I got backstage passes! I can't believe I got tickets to see the best band in the world!" he shouted falling back on the couch.

"TBT? Who's TBT?" Roxas asked picking up a few of the books that had fallen.

"Who's- You don't-" The brunette was at a lost for words. "You don't know who TBT is?" The blonde shook his head, "The Beautiful Tragedy? A band from Twilight Town who became great in only a matter of a year?" Sora gasped at Roxas unchanging face, "The Beautiful Tragedy is only the best band to ever be born! You have to come with me to their concert!" he said latching onto his brother's arm.

"Sora I can't. I've gotta study for my exams. If I don't pass them-"

"Then you don't get a shot at your teaching degree." Sora finished rolling his eyes, "Roxas I know. But all you have been doing is focusing on studying. You're gonna over study yourself."

"Why don't you take Riku with you?" He said trying to dissuaded his brother.

"He has to go out of town for an internship." the brunette sulked.

"See. He's focusing on his school."

"Come _on_! Even Zexion takes a break from his studies. And he's top of his class in everything."

His brother did have a point, for once. '_A short break from studying wouldn't be that bad. Plus I need some fresh air..'_ He sighed and the brunette knew he had gotten through to him, "Alright I'll go with you Sora." The brother let out a cheer jumping of the couch, "But after that, I'm studying. And you should too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he said waving the comment off, "The concert's tomorrow night. Be ready by 8." Sora said before running to his room dancing..

Roxas slowly shook his head at his brother, not believing that the brunette was actually older than him. Granted it was only by about 2 minutes, but he was still older.

**X-x-X**

A large black RV looking bus pulled up to the doors of the tall and white hotel. The door opened and the occupants began to file out one by one.

The first was a tall redhead. He were all black with a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Next was a tall blonde, a bit shorter then the redhead, but still tall. He also was in all black, but had a dark blue tie hung loose around his neck and converses unlike the first who were combat boot and followed the redhead down a two pills he poured from a pill bottle in his pocket. After that a pink haired man walked off the bus with a cough. He wore black skinny jeans with a white button down shirt with a tie that was on as it was suppose to. Lastly, another blonde step from the bus. He watch as everybody gathered their bags with a sigh. He was dressed in an old band t-shirt and baggy black jeans.

Once everyone gathered their belongings, they made their way to their suite in the hotel, their manger already have checked them in earlier.

In the suite, the first blonde went straight for the window seat in the living. He fixed his headphones over his mohawked/mulleted hair and stared at out the window, music blasting in his ears. The redhead emptied the bottle he had, threw it away and searched for another bottle of beer. The pink haired man went straight to one of the bedrooms where a shower could be heard running. The second blonde just shook his head, sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hey Axel. Did you find anything to drink?" the blonde asked, his British accent coming out strong, flipping through the channels.

"There's only two bottle of beer and there's some other sodas. What'ya want?" he asked.

"Pass me one of the sodas." was the answered.

"What no beer for Luxord?" Axel asked with a dry chuckle.

"No and there should be any for you." he commented taking the drink from the redhead as he joined him on the couch.

Ignoring the comment, Axel asked, "Have we ever played here? What is it.. Hallow Bastion?"

"Yeah, I don't think we have." the British man said with a shake of his head.

"We're suppose to go for a sound check at the club whenever Marly gets out of the shower." a quiet voice said.

Axel nodded, "Hey Demyx, heard from Mom lately? I sent her a picture from our last concert." The blonde didn't respond, "Dem." he tried again, but failed to start a conversation. Sighing, he finished off the last of his beer, went in search of another one and lit a cigarette. A door open and the pinked haired man walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed and towel drying his hair as he walked to the kitchen. "Marluxia, were due at the club for a sound check."

He nodded as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and coughed. Demyx was already walking out the door, so he just followed him. Axel did the same. Luxord sighed and ran a hand down his face as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

**X-x-X**

"Sora, I don't think I'm up for this anymore." Roxas said as they reached the club, "I should just go home and review that chapter I've been having trouble on."

"Roxas. You know all that stuff by heart. You are here to have fun with your brother. Now come on." the brunette said dragging him into the club after giving the guy at the door their tickets.

Roxas cringed at the amount of people that were in the club. He really hate crowds and even had a bit of claustrophobia. His brother saw this a got them both to a spot on the outside, still near the front, that was. He gave Sora a grateful smile as the club went dark and the stage lights came on.

The crowd began screaming as four people began to walk on stage.

"How are you motherfuckers doing tonight?" the redhead at the middle mic asked. The crowd cheered even louder than before. "Alright, how many of you have never been to one of our concerts?" About twenty hands went up all around, Roxas' a bit reluctantly.

"Well you are in for a treat then!" He turned to his band mates. "Dem, you ready?" The blonde with an odd hair style let out a guitar rift. "Marly, what about you?" Like the blonde, he had odd hair (it being pink and all) and let out a deeper rift. "Alright Luxord let me here you!" The other blonde man did a quick drum solo before the stage lights went dark and there was a voice over.

"_**Look alive, Sunshine 109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit. You're here with me: Dr. Death Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter. Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive. A system failure for the masses, empty matter for the master plan. Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny. This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers. All you crash queens and motor babies. Listen up! The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud! Killjoys, make some noise!"**_

Luxord began playing everybody else joining along with him. The redhead began singing. Sora began jumping up and down screaming the lyrics. Roxas stood nodding his head to the fast beat with a smile at his brother and listened to the lyrics. It was actually a pretty good song.

A few of the lines actually made him laugh, _"Oh, let me tell you 'bout the sad man. Shut up and let me see your jazz hands. Remember when you were a madman. Thought you was Batman. And hit the party with a gas can. Kiss me you animal!"_

Other lines, really made sense and he wondered where he thought them up, _"Everybody wants to change the world Everybody wants to change the world But no one, No one wants to die.." _It wasn't long before Roxas found himself singing along with the song.

About Two Hours Later:

"That was amazing! Wasn't it amazing Roxas?" Sora asked jumping around like he was on a sugar high.

"It was pretty good." the blonde said nodding.

"Come on! Time to go meet them!" the brunette said dragging him by the arm to the door where a buff bald man stood. He showed him their passes and with a nod they were let through to the backstage. "I'm about to meet the members of The Beautiful Tragedy! I've gotta be dreaming."

Roxas smacked him in the back of the head cause the brunette to whine, "Looks like you're not dreaming." he said with a grin as his brother glared at him.

"Here they are." a voice said and they both looked up to see the four men who were on stage.

"Ohmygod! You guys are The Beautiful Tragedy!" Sora said staring at them all wide-eyed.

"You got it kid. So do you wanna autograph or.." The redhead said his voice trailing off as he took a swing of his beer.

"Of course!" he patted himself down. "I need a poster." he whispered loudly before running to the front to get a poster.

"What no autographs?" the redhead asked inhaling a bit of his cigarette.

"Nah. I'm here for moral support more than anything." Roxas said. He nodded to the beer and cigarette, "You know those are bad for you."

It took a second for the lead singer to comprehend that the blonde wasn't a fan before he shrugged, "So is riding with out your seat belt."

The blonde looked at Demyx with the odd hair style who stood off to the side scrolling through his iPod, waved at bit to get his attention before he said, "I think you're hair is going through a crisis." He tilted his head to the side in confusion, "It doesn't know whether it wants to be a mohawk or a mullet." The other blonde cracked a smile and let out a smile laugh.

He turned to Marluxia, "That was some awesome playing up there. You had so much energy. It was insane." he said with a thumbs up which the guitar player returned.

Finally he looked at Luxord, "I have no idea how you haven't passed out from your drumming you just kept going like the friggin' energizer bunny." The whole band let out a laugh and stared at the blonde as Sora came running back.

"Alright! I got a poster! It's my favorite of you guys!" he said handing them the poster. Each of the musicians signed the posters and gave it back to the brunette. He read each of their names, "Axel Davis, Marluxia Johnson, Luxord Stone and Demyx Davis." Each one of them nodded at their name. "That was such an epic show! I can't wait to see you play again! I'm going to be blasting all your CDs for the next week." He tried to go on, but Roxas put a hand over his mouth muffling him.

"I apologize, but we need to take our leave. We have studying to do. Isn't that right Sora?" the blonde said giving the brunette a polite smile that the brother knew not to best with.

"But Roxas!" The smile held in place making the brunette cringe. He turned to the band, "It was such an honor to meet all of you! Good luck on your next show! Oh, and enjoy your time in Hallow Bastion!You should go to the Ice Cream Shoppe! It's delicious!" his voice faded away as the blonde dragged him off. There was arguing before they were out of ear shot.

Roxas looked back at the band, locking eyes with the redhead as he did as he was about to take a swing of his beer. The blonde gave a shake of his head and a sad expression before giving him a two finger salute and a half smile before walking out the door.

If he had watch for a moment longer he would've seen Axel lower his drink and stare at the door before walking away. His band members following along behind him all think the same thing:

_'That's an interesting kid.'_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>The Vitamin String Quartet are marvelous you should check them out on YouTube.

The song Axel is singing is Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance. 

There's the first chapter for you guises. Feel free to give me criticism all you want. I'll try to take it helpfully. Tell me if you like it or not. Or you can tell me what you think might happen.

I'm going to try to get some sleep.. if not then I'm going to plan a ItaNaru one-shot for a friend.

_*_two finger salute_* Laterz!  
><em>


	2. A Chance Meeting

I didn't want to update this story till I updated my other ones, but there's no current inspiration for them so I'll just go on with this one.

You can follow me on Twitter (ff_muiknlove) or on Tumblr (muisknlove) to know when I'm working (or why I'm not working.. ^^;)

Thank you for all you lovely people who reviewed! Getting all those reviews, story alerts and favorite alerts was really a highlight of my week. You guise are lovelylovely people! I hope thic chapter is up to everyone standards. *crosses fingers*

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed in through the white curtains, hitting the face of the sleeping redhead. Said person tried with all their might to ignore this, only to fail. With a groan, Axel slowly drags himself out of bed. He looks down at his clothes previous day and groaned again, muttering something along the lines of "I'm too sober for this." before going to the kitchen to get a beer.<p>

He looked at the clock and found that it was one in the afternoon and everyone was still asleep. This didn't really surprise the redhead. Most of the band members were pretty nocturnal creatures only really waking up in the mornings when it was required for interviews or the like. Taking another sip for his beer, he walked to the couch where Demyx was asleep in the couch. Axel saw the jerky movements in his little brother's sleep.

_'Anxiety attack.'_ he realized with a sigh as he knelt down beside the couch and soothingly ran his hand through the blonde hair.

Slowly, the blonde's sleep calmed down and Axel gave a relived sigh before picking up his beer and taking another swing. He left a note on the coffee table telling everyone he was out for a walk. After that, he went to his room to grab a hat and a pair of sunglasses. Then he walked out of the hotel, lighting a cigarette as he did.

His wanderings lead him to a park filled with young children. He took this as a normal thing being that it was a Saturday afternoon. What he didn't find as a normal thing was a blonde sitting at a picnic table, iPod playing, about two books out along with a notebook which he seemed to be writing in. Axel realized that the blonde is the same one from the concert.

Axel watched the blonde for a few minutes as he leaned against a tree in the shade, finishing his cigarette. A little ginger boy came running up to him and captured him in a hug. The redhead watched as the blonde's face lit up as he talked to the kid and as an older ginger woman followed (what he assumed) to be here son. There was a conversation between the woman and the blonde before a cheer and laugh were heard.

As the mother and son walked away, the redhead took this as an opportunity to walk over to the blonde. "You seem pretty good with kids." he commented as he sat down beside the blonde.

The blonde looked at the redhead in confusion for a second before he gave a small smile, "Well I hope so since I want to be a teacher."

"Really?" the redhead asked a bit taken back this information.

Gesturing to all the books, he said, "That's what I've been studying for the past three years." He looked at him again, "Shouldn't you be worried about being seen in public?" he questioned.

"The glasses and hat hide me enough." the redhead said off offhandedly.

"Do they now? And the red hair isn't a dead give away?" The musician raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "I guess I'm pretty good at knowing who people are then." he said a bit smugly.

"Oh really? Then who am I?" The redhead asked crossing his arms and looking at blonde.

"According to Sora, my brother, you are Axel Davis the lead sing of," he air quoted, "'the greatest band in the history of ever' The Beautiful Tragedy."

"Okey, you know who I am. Do I get to know who you are?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"I don't see the harm in that." he said with a laugh. "Again according to my brother, I'm Roxas Strife, a guy who needs to lay off his studying and," he air quoted once again, "'To play better music' and let him play his own music."

"It seems that your brother is a bit.." Axel's voice trailed off. Many words popped into his head to describe the brunette he had bet at the concert, but he didn't want to offend the blonde.

"Odd?" Roxas supplied for him seeing the redhead struggle with his wording.

"That. That is a very good word." he said nodding and pointing at the blonde. "So what exactly all are you studying?" he asked looking at the books.

"General Education, psychology, and literature right now." He said gesturing to each of the books.

The redhead looked at the books and to the notebook, gesturing if he could see it. He looked over the disorganized.. organizedness off the notebook. There was no pattern to each of the topics, but each of the topics had there little subsection under, over, or around it somewhere. Seeing that Roxas was reading from one of the books, he discreetly pulled a piece of paper from the notebook and returned it to the blonde with a shake of his head. "Seems like a lot for just a job."

"Thing is, to me it's not just a job." he said shaking his head. Roxas turned to Axel, "What do you-? Wait do you write your own songs?"

"Fuck yeah." the redhead answered.

With a smirk the blonde continued, "What do you feel when you're working on a new song?"

Axel took a minute to think about this, _'What do I feel..?'_ "Well depending on what the song's about, it's different feelings."

"Just generally. When that new inspiration hits, how do you feel?"

"Honestly?" The redhead asked, earning a nod from the blonde, he answered, "Incredibility happy. Because the lyrics I write are part of who I am and I'm putting it out there for people to relate too."

"Whenever I'm studying, that's what I feel. That giddy happiness that you know you're doing something that you love, or you're working on doing something that you love." Roxas explained.

Axel had never thought of studying that way. He always saw it as something he had to do because he needed to get through high school, but this blonde had shined new light on this subject. "Well Mr. Roxas, I do believe you have taught me something today." he told the blonde with a chuckle.

"That's what I'm here for." he said with a small smile.

"Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own if I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes? 'Cause I spent the night dancing I'm drunk I suppose. If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave.." the ringtone sounded. Axel pulled it out of his pocket and said, "One sec?" to which the blonde nodded, "Hey, Dem. What's up?"

"Where are you at?"

"I'm sitting at the park talking to Roxas."

"Roxas?" his brother questioned.

"The blonde from the show last night with the excited brunette." Axel clarified. As he said this he saw that Roxas was reading away. Picking up a pencil that was sitting on the table, he began to write on the piece of paper he had acquired while listening to his brother.

"Oh. Tony wants to have a meeting, so you need to get back here." Demyx told him.

The redhead groaned, earning a glance from Roxas. He wasn't a big fan of their manger Tony Rawls. Axel thought he was an excellent manager, it was just his personality was not the greatest. "Alright. I'll be back there in five." There was no goodbye from his little brother and he sighed.

"Time for you to leave?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded, "Yeahh. Got a meeting with that manager."

"Ooohh. Doesn't that sound like fun. Just so you know, that sentence was full of sarcasm."

"I think I picked up on that." the redhead said with a smirk as he got up. His hand brushed the blonde's side and he stood up straight and stretchered. "Guess I'll catch you later Roxas." He mock saluted him with a tilt of his head before walking away, his hands in his pants pocket.

* * *

><p>Roxas sat his hands on either side of himself and arched his back. After hearing a few pops and cracks, he let out a sigh and began to gather his books and notebook into his bag. He put the strap of the black and white checkered messenger bag over his left shoulder and walked towards his apartment. A growl from his stomach made him second guest his destination.<p>

Pulling his phone from his back pocket, he hit his brother's speed dial and waited for him to answer before asking, "Hey, I'm picking up dinner on the way home. What do you want?"

"Burgers!" the brunette shouted into the phone causing him to pull the phone a bit from his ear.

The blonde rolled his eyes at his brother's unhealthy eating habits, "Alright. You're usual?" With an affirmative answer, he hung up and out his hands in his jacket pockets. He stopped and felt something else in there. Pulling it out, he found it to be a piece of paper and opened it to find a set of seven digits on it. He looked at it confused before he remembered the redhead's hand brushing against his side.

Shaking his head with a small smile, he goes to the fast food restaurant and order his and Sora's dinners. As he was waiting for the order, he stored the number in his phone before texting it. 'You know if you wanted me to have your number you could have told it to me.' It wasn't long before he got a reply back.

'Now where's the fun in that?' Somehow, Roxas knew Axel had texted him that with a smirk on his face. His number was called. He picked up the food and head back to his apartment.

When he walked into his apartment, he saw Sora laying on the couch watching TV. "Dinner." he called walking to the coffee table and separating their food out. The brunette shot up from the couch straight to the food. "Thank you Roxas!" he said mouth stuffed with fries. (Really, if it wasn't for living with him for all his life he wouldn't know what he said.)

"Yeah, yeah." the blonde said waving him off. "Hey, think I could borrow your The Beautiful Tragedy CDs?"

"Of course!" Sora shouted jumping up and running to his room. A few minutes later, he came back (walking this time) with five CDs in hand. "Here you go. Flames On A Bullet skips around the 3rd song or so." he told him with a grin.

Roxas thanked his brother before going to his room, sitting on his bed and booting his laptop up. Once it was booted, he loaded all the CDs while he ate. All the CDs loaded, he put them all on a playlist, set it to shuffle and began listening to pieces of the songs.

_**"..'Cause I lie. Not because I want to but I seem to need to all the time. Yeah I lie, but I don't even know it. Maybe this is all part of my flawed design.."**_

_**"..My blood aches from trying to make you appear. Oh it's such an awful sight to see just me in the mirror. This is where I start to miss you! More than I can bear! I hate this distance in between us I don't think it's fair.."**_

He listened to a few more songs before getting his phone from his pocket and texting Axel, 'You know, you're not that bad of a singer.'

Axel replied with, 'I'm great fucking singer! Why'd ya say though?'

'At the concert was the first time I heard you sing. It wasn't till the day before that I even knew who you were.'

'You need to listen to **'We Are'**,** 'Gravity'**, and **'Can You Promise Me?'** right fucking now.'

'Alright, alright. Let me play them.' Roxas sat the phone down before finding the songs and playing them.

_**'..The life I think about is so much better than this. I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess. I'm sick of wondering, 'Is it life or death?' I need to figure out who's behind me We are, We are, We are, We are the ones we get knocked down. We get back up and stand above the crowd..'**_

_**'..Gravity, don't mean too much to me. I'm who I've got to be, these pigs are after me, after you. Run away, like it was yesterday. And we could run away, if we could run away, run away from here..'**_

_**'..Promise me to think of us, of a time so beautiful? Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colorful? Promise me to look back at us, of a time in your life, you enjoyed..'**_

'Those are pretty snazzy songs.' Roxas texted the red head. He sat the phone down and laid his head on his folded arms and slowly drifted off the sleep, TBT's music still playing, _**"'Cause I see you laying next me with words I thought I'd never speak awake or dead.."**_

* * *

><p>Axel stared at this phone, let out a laugh and shook his head. He commented out loud (to himself mostly), "That little fucker had never heard of us.. and yet he complimented Marly and Luxord and made Dem smile."<p>

Demyx walked in from the kitchen to sit beside his older brother, "I like the blonde." he commented.

Nodding in agreement, he said, "It's great to have fans and all, but it's good to have people that don't give a fuck if you're famous or not." He took a drag of his cigarette.

"He was right." The blonde said nodding to the 'cancer stick' as they all dubbed it. They are bad for you."

"Dem, these," he waves the cigarette around a bit, "are like your pills. They keep me calm."

"They are also killing both of you."

The brothers looked up to where Luxord was sitting at the dinning room table eating a burger ad reading a London newspaper (how he even found it none of them really sure.) His accent was a bit thicker, due to the anger in his voice at the mention of his friends and band mate's bad habits (addictions by his definition.)

An awkward (along with a bit of tense) silence pasted between the members of the living room. Luxord reading his paper, Demyx staring off into the distance, and Axel flipping his phone open and close. This was all broken when a fit of coughing was heard from Marluxia's room.

All the of them took off for the bed room.

The pinked haired man laid in bed, his fragile frame shaking from the soul wrenching coughs that were escaping from his throat. Five long minutes passed before the coughing died down. Marluxia laid there for a minute trying to catch his breath, a hand to his chest. Axel was already kneeling in front of the bed as Luxord was on stand by, hands on his cell phone and Demyx waiting for the okey.

"Marly, what can we do?" the redhead asked softly. There was a croaked and scratched sound coming from the guitarist's throat that he could just barely understand. But he did and looked to Demyx, "Dem. Water." The blonde nodded and ran for the kitchen.

Demyx came back with a bottle of water and handed it to Axel who relayed it to Marly. He sat up and took gulps of it, easily downing half of it. He screwed the top the redhead handed him onto the bottle and sighed, "I'm alright guys, just need some sleep."

Everyone complied to his request and left the room. Luxord sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair and down his face before walking to his bedroom. Demyx picked up his iPod and head to his own bedroom. Axel let out a sigh of his own, grabbed a beer from the fridge and followed his fellow band mates._ 'Sleeps sounds like a damn good idea.'_ he thought.

He ruffled his red spikes making them stick out in every different direction before rubbing his eyes and falling onto the bed with a huff. _'We are such a fucked up group of misfits.'_ he commented mentally before falling into a deep stress induced sleep.

* * *

><p>Okey! So awesome points for people who know what songs were mentioned in this chapter~. The name of the songs are actually just really big parts of the song that stands out (at least to me) and I didn't want to make it too obvious what the song was. =]<p>

Tell me what everyone thinks! I hope it didn't disappoint you! My apologizes for grammar and spelling mistakes. I read over it, but it's possibly that I missed things. Any predictions on what happens next? Or something you want to see happy? Drop me a review or a message! =]

Laterzzz! *two finger salute*


	3. A Few Memories & Hangover

I know I said I'd try to get to this every week, and for a month passing I am incredibly sorry. I would like to thank all you lovelylovely reviwers who made my day saying kind words and those who favorited/put this on alert. It was pretty great.

Summer is drawing to an end. Most would say writing is going to slow down. Not for me it's not! Since I am not going to be going to school this year, I will have plenty of free time to write for you guises!

If you go on my profile there's a link to Tumblr. It's my writing blog. There's little excerpts from my stories that I am writing. So if you guises want you can go check that out!

A little bit about this chapter: It's a bit longer than the other ones. I'm trying to get them a bit longer each time. (I dunno how that'll work but, we'll see.) Also. There's a lot more Roxas and a lot less Axel in this chapter. For that I apologize and will hopefully make up for it next chapter!

* * *

><p>An annoying buzzing sound roused Roxas from his slumber. He opened his eyes slowly and waited for his surrounding to come into focus. Once they did he realized that he had once again fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. Sighing he, he picked up the phone that had woken up a flipped open, "What?" he muttered, not really caring if he sounded rude.<p>

"You fell asleep on the couch again, didn't you?" the voice asked, though it sounded like it already knew the answer.

"Again, I repeat my question, what Cloud?" the blonde asked yawning and ruffling his hair.

There was a dry chuckle from the other line, "Have you heard anything from Father?"

"If there was the possibility of him ever contacting me, I highly doubt that I would have answered."

"Mom has bee asking about him." Cloud said with a sigh.

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Mom..'_ "Tell her he's on another business trip. That ought to hold her over. I take it she's not getting any better?"

"Not a bit. If Sora asks-"

"I know what to do." Roxas leaned back on the couch. He always thought when you got older, your previous life got easier. It only seemed like it was getting even more complicated. In the back of his mind that ever present need laid, waiting to be used. Shaking it off, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing 4 o'clock. "I need to get a shower, I have to go babysit."

"Alright. Tell me how your tests turn out."

"Will do. Tell Mom I said Hi and that I love her." Cloud said to do the same for Sora before they said their good-byes and ended the conversation.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas dropped his phone onto the table then walked to his room. He grabbed a random pair of pants, boxers and t-shirt from his dresser and a mix CD off his desk before he walked out to the bathroom. The blonde placed the articles of clothing on the sink counter while he loaded the CD into the small black CD player that was sitting there.

The brothers had a habit off listening to music in the shower. It helped once relax and also alert the other that someone was actually in the shower. (There had been a few mishaps in the past of one not realizing the other was in the shower.) Once he pressed play Breaking Benjamin's Unknown Solider began to blast though the speakers while he fixed the water temperature.

When the water was right, Roxas stripped and stepped into the tub and began his shower routine. His thoughts drifted to things he had to do._ 'Babysitting today, Psych paper due tomorrow morning, English lecture that afternoon, movie night with Sora and Wednesday I have my internship at the High School.'_ He rinsed the soap from his body and turned the water off as he finished his shower.

Roxas stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel hanging on the railing. He dried off, got dressed and added a bit of gel to keep his hair in it's spiky condition. Stepping back into the living room, he picked up his laptop back from the floor and packed it up, along with a notebook and a schoolbook. The blonde picked up the pad of sticky notes from the kitchen counter and wrote a note for Sora before heading down two flights of stairs to a door with the numbers 23 in gold.

After he knocked, the door opened up to show the ginger-haired woman from the park. She was pulling her shoulder length hair into a pony tail and gave a thankful smile, "Roxas, thank you go much for coming!" she said.

"It's not a problem Ms. Allison." he said with a kind smile as she led him into the apartment that was pretty similar to his own. "How's it going Kevin?" he asked walking into the living room where the young boy sat watching TV.

"Roxas!" he shouted, launching himself at the blonde who picked him up in stride and sat him on his hip. "You know you aren't as light as you use to be."

"That's because I'm becoming a big boy!" the ginger said grinning.

"Indeed you are." He responded sitting the boy down.

"Mark should be home around, but there's always the chance his flight is delayed." Ms. Allison said tying her tennis shoes and standing up. "Love you honey." She told her son kissing the top of his head. Roxas felt a hallow ache in his chest as he watched the to of them. "Be good for Roxas now!" she called before walking out the door.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?" the blonde asked, shaking himself out of the slump he had almost gotten himself into as he sat on the couch beside Kevin.

"Tell me when of your stories! I loves them!" he said grinning.

Roxas smiled and thought for a minute. "I think I have the perfect story. It's a princesses story, but it's one of my favorites."

"Is the princess pretty?" the ginger asked.

Roxas laughed. "She is very." He then went into telling the young boy the story of Rapunzel. Kevin sat on the couch entranced by the story. "And the both lived happily ever after."

"That was great!" the little boy said clapping, "I'm gonna find me a princess and live happily ever after! What about you? Are you going to live happily ever after Roxas?"

The blonde gave a small smile, "If I find the right person, I just might. Why don't we head to the park?" he asked changing the subject. As much as Roxas loved fairy tales, he was a realist. Happily ever afters were for the story books, not in real life.

"Yay! Park!" Kevin shouted jumping up and then ran to get his shoes. Roxas picked his schoolbook from his bag and walked to the kitchen to leave a note for Kevin's father (just in case he got home early). "I'm ready!" he shouted running to the door, the blonde following behind him as the left and walked to the park.

At the park, Kevin went running straight for the Jungle Gym while Roxas sat at his usual picnic table. He opened his book to the place he was having a bit of trouble with and began to re-read it. _'I don't get why I'm not understanding this concept. It's psychology, you've been doing this since you were twelve.' _

"Seems like every time I see you, you have some sort of schoolbook with you." a voice said with a chuckle.

Roxas looked up to see Axel smirking down at him. With a smile himself, he slid over to invite the redhead to sit down. "Well, you've got to keep going over something until you understand it." When the singer raised an eyebrow, The blonde asked, "Do you always sing a song right the first time?"

Axel snorted, "Hell no-Ow!" he shouted rubbing the back of his head that Roxas had just smacked.

"Don't cuss. There are kids here." he explained gesturing to the kinds playing. The redhead glared as he went on talking, "So you go over a song until you sing it right. When I don't understand a concept, I go over it until I understand it."

"You have this odd way of relating my singing to your schooling." Axel commented to which Roxas shrugged and smiled. "So, did you enjoy the songs I told you to listen to last night?"

"I did. You have a pretty good voice."

"Why thank you." Axel said with a cocky smirk.

"I was only stating a fact." the blonde said, deflating the redhead's ego. Before he could comment, Roxas glanced at his watch and stood up, "I must have been studying longer then I thought." He stood up. "It was nice to see you again, but I've got to go." He looked out to the Jungle Gym, "Kevin! It's time to go!"

The blonde met the ginger child half way before turning back to Axel, "Bye!" he called with a two-finger salute. He looked back to Kevin, "Do you have fun?"

"Yep! Me and the other kids were playing ninja and I won! They made me King of the Ninjas! I can't wait to tell Daddy!" he said excitedly. Roxas gave a small smile and ruffled his hair as a familiar ache tried to settle in his chest as they walked back to the apartment.

Kevin's dad was already there. The brunette man was still in his business attire, but his tie was loose around his neck, his coat laying across the arm of the couch and the sleeves of his shirt unbuttoned and rolled up. He picked up his son who came running at him and hugged him close. Putting Kevin down who went running off, he walked to Roxas, "Thank you so much for watching him."

"It's not a problem Mr. Mark." The blonde said picking his bag up and sitting his book in it.

"Here you go, for your troubles." the brunette man said handing him a few folded bills.

"You don't have to. It really wasn't a problem. I love watching Kevin." he said, not wanting to take the money. At the man's stern, yet caring face, he took the money and pocketed it before he called a good-bye to Kevin and went back to his own apartment.

Walking in, he was assaulted by rap music blasting through the speakers of the stereo system. (Honestly, the blonde didn't understand how someone hadn't called the landlord.) He covered his ears, attempting to drown out the sound as he walked over to the stereo and stopped the CD that was playing. "You are not polluting my ears with that music, nor are you making my ears bleed with it."

Sora rolled his eyes with a sigh as he continued to type his paper he was working on while Roxas shook his head and walked to his room.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to the restaurant, Axel flinched at noise that was there. He quickly spotted Marly's hair and made his way to the very back of the building that was a bit more quiet then the rest. The grouped looked like they had already order (more-in-likely ordering for the redhead) as he slid in beside Demyx.<p>

"Where've you been?" the blonde asked. When Axel shrugged and took of sip of his beer, Demyx asked, "We're you with Roxas again?"

At Axel's nod, Luxord said, "You ought to invite the guy to lunch or something as much as you seem to be hanging out with him."

Nodding again, Axel said, "Sounds good. I'll talk to him about it." He pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up, (ignoring the disapproving look from Luxord) and asked, "So what all do we have to do while were here?"

"We've got a couple of TV interviews, a press conference, a radio interview and another concert." Marluxia said with a cough as he took a drink of his water.

Their food arrived and they talked about the upcoming interviews and concert, Axel dawning his beers and cigarettes.

**X-x-X**

"It's fucking beautiful out here! Isn't it Demyx! I mean look at it all! It's pretttyyy!" Axel began dancing in the street as he kept repeating this (almost getting his by three cars) as they walked to the hotel. The trio somehow managed to wrangle the energetic redhead into the room and lock the door. He stopped in front of the mirror hanging in the living room. "You know what?"

Luxord, Marluxia and Demyx stopped and looked at the redhead who sounded completely serious.

"I'm really sick of seeing my face. But that's okey, cause it's my fucking face!*" he said before the redhead busted out into a fit of giggles. He jumped onto the couch and begun singing, "All you people can't you see, can't you see How your love's affecting our reality Every time we're down You can make it right And that makes you larger than life!" at the top of his lungs (and surprisingly in key).

Luxord dragged him into a sitting position and motioned for someone to turn the lights off. He dropped another pack of cigarettes in his lap and said, "Get some fucking sleep." before walking to his room.

"Oh come on Luxy! I don't wanna sleeepppp!" he made a face at the door before calling out, "Marly! Dem-Dem! What about you guises! Let's play some video games!" When he didn't hear a response from either of them he said, "Fine! I'll beat all you guises high score!"

Axel set up the game console and began playing. It wasn't until five in the morning that he drunken high began to fade and he drifted off into sleep.

**X-x-X**

The shrill sound of his phone ringing brought Axel from his slumber, except the sound was a thousand times louder then it usually was. He picked it up and hit a random button to get it to stop before he sat up. A wave of dizziness and nausea hit him. He ran (more like stumbled/almost broke his leg to get) to the nearest bathroom where he began to puke.

He felt his hair being pulled back into a low pony tail. After about five minutes, he felt there was nothing left in his stomach and leaned his head against the bathtub close to the toilet. A wet washcloth and a bottle of water came into his line of vision which he took gratefully. Once he felt that he was a bit more settled, he looked up to see Luxord leaning against the sink with his arms crossed. "Don't start." he grumbled.

The redhead stood slowly (with a bit of help from Luxord) and made his way into Demyx's bedroom (who's bathroom he had run into). His brother was sitting on the bed and held out his hand that had pain killers sitting in the palm of them. He thanked he with a half-smile while he downed them with the bottle of water.

Axel walked back to the living room to look at his phone. Seeing that it was a text message from Roxas that read, 'I need a break from studying, wanna hang out?' With a smirk he texted back, 'Sure. Met you at the park, usual table.' before sliding his phone in his pocket, grabbing his hat and sunglasses then walking out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Yawning, Roxas shuffled though the songs on his iPod. He randomly picked My First Kiss by 3OH!3 featuring Ke$ha, closed his eyes and sat his head on his folded arms, listening to the song. <em><strong>"...She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooooooooooh, Ooooooooooooooh..." <strong>_As he slightly drifted to sleep. He jumped up with a giggle as someone poked him in his side.

Looking around, he saw Axel smirking down at him. He glared at the redhead and took his headphones out after he paused the music. The blonde took the redhead in and commented on it aloud, "You're hairs messier then usual."

Axel shrugged and sat beside the blonde, his back against the table, "I had just woken up when you texted."

Roxas also noticed that he was talking a lot softer then he was use to hear the redhead, "I didn't mean to." he said, but Axel waved him off. He smirked himself, "Somebody had a long night."

Axel gave a dry chuckle, "Yeah. One all by myself. Not the smartest idea."

Standing up, Roxas said, "I know just the thing. Come on." With a skeptical look form the redhead, the blonde led him to a small family own restaurant. He walked up to the window, but was pulled back.

"I don't really think I can handle food right now."

"Trust me. You'll be up for it. You like burgers right?"

"Yeah, but-" before the redhead could finish, Roxas was already talking to the curly haired brunette guy behind the window. They waited about five minutes before their order came up, Roxas paid and they walked back to the park. He handed Axel one burger and kept on for himself. Not wanting to be rude, the redhead took a bite of the burger. "Holy fuck, this is delicious."

The blonde grinned triumphantly and eats his own burger. "How did you know this helps?" Axel asked.

Memories began to resurface, but Roxas pushed them down, "You pick up a few things." he said with a shrug.

"So, what'd you want to hang out? Though I'm sure you need a break from studying, I sense there's more to it then that." Axel stated all but devouring his burger.

"Sora's 'best friend' came back from his internship in Destiny Island and I didn't want to be there for their reunion." Roxas did air quotes around the best friends and shook his head.

"I see. And how's school life going?"

Roxas groaned and finished eating his burger, "Ugh, Psychology is kicking my ass. I don't understand why. I've been practicing it since I was like twelve. Granted I didn't know that then, but still."

"I'm sure you'll get it." Axel said with a smirk. They both sat in silence, finished with their meal, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"I dunno. I nap sounds kinda great." The blonde said with a laugh.

"Hey, wanna hang out with A Beautiful Tragedy?" Axel asked.

"Hm. That's sound cool."

"Let's go then." Axel said leading the blonde back to the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

><p>*- This was a quote from Gerard Way that I kinda made my own. It's "I'm sick of seeing my face. But I am aloud to be sick of seeing my face cause its my fuckin' face! Know what I'm saying?"<p>

And there's the next chapter for you guises! Can't wait to know what everyone thinks! We have a look at Roxas past a bit and at how Axel's habit can be really made for him.

What happens when Roxas' hangs out with the band? Stay tuned to find out~ =]


	4. A Smile & A Rescue

OH LOOK I'M ALIVE!

Holy heart shaped moons you guises. I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. Between life, not having the drive and my roleplay Tumblr [ablondewithakeyblade is Roxas] I haven't really been up to updating.

But I was thinking, if I can write on Tumblr, why not write here? For my lovelies that read this!

There's not alot that goes on this chapter. It's kinda of a.. building chapter? I guess you would call. There's a few things that are revealed and brought up and, yeah.

So I will hush and let you all read! 3

* * *

><p>Axel led the blonde to their hotel door. Using the pass key, he unlocked the door. "Guys! I'm home! And I brought a friend."<p>

"Is it that blonde kid you've been hanging with?" The redhead rolled his eyes and he motioned for Roxas to follow him to the living room.

"It is the blonde kid." Luxord said looking up from his England newspaper.

"Yes it is." Axel looked at the blonde "Roxas this is Luxord, he's a drummer."

The older blonde nodded, "Pleasure to meet you. Try to keep 'em outta trouble, hear?" he said with a chuckle.

"I'll see what I can do with him." Roxas said laughing.

"I'ma go to Demyx, he's in his room right?" the singer asked the British man who nodded. He turned to Roxas, "Make yourself at home." he told him before turning and walking into Dem's bedroom.

As usual, he was sitting by the window, headphones over his ears. The redhead stopped in front of his younger brother and waved his hand before him to get his attention. He blinked for a minute then slid the headphones around his neck, waiting for Axel to talk, "I brought a friend." the lead singer said with a grin.

"The blonde?" he asked.

"Yep. Now come on and be hospitable!" the redhead said with a grin, "Or at least I think that's the word anyway.."

Demyx gave him a half smile and followed his older brother into the living room where an argument was in place.

"You've got to be kidding! No way is Hamlet better than Macbeth."

"Please, Hamlet had much better structure and drama to it. You could feel Hamlet's pain and need for revenge. Not to mention Ophelia's love for him!"

"That was nothing compared to Macbeth's power. Don't get me started on Lady Macbeth!"

_'What the hell..?'_ Axel thought looking at the two blondes. They glared at each other before the older of the two grinned, "You're alright." he said.

Roxas nodded to him, "As are you. No one can hate a man who knows his Shakespeare." He tunred to face the redhead with a smile, "Hey, you're Demyx, right?" he questioned waving at the guitarist.

Demyx nodded and held his hand out, "You're.. Roxas?"

"Yep." he stared at his hair for a moment as he took the other blonde's hand, "Seriously though, how do you get your hair to stay like that. I know mine's a pain, but that must take forver."

Axel glanced at his little brother who cracked a smile, "It does take forever. You have to make sure you get the spikiness even."

"I have the same problem!" Roxas stated as the two blondes began walking towards the couch.

_'How about that?'_ the redhead thought leaning his hip against the table Luxord was sitting at. He watched as the blonde talked to his brother, and him talk back. Smiling, he could see parts of the old Demyx beginning to shin through.

"That's some kid you've found." Luxord stayed not looking up from his newspaper. "Maybe he could do you all some good." he said before standing up with his cup, probably to get himself another cup of tea. The singer walked to the living room where Demyx and Roxas were talking animatedly about something he couldn't hear. It wasn't till he grew closer that he heard the conversation.

"There is no way Digimon is better than Pokemon." He heard Demyx stated.

"How could it not be? I mean really. It's their Digital Monsters. They could reach their highest level then go back to their first form and do it all over again! Could Pokemon do that? I think not." Roxas argued.

"If it was so great then why didn't go on for more seasons?" Demyx refuted.

"It did go on for more seasons, but people want things that they've seen before, so that the only reason Pokemon went in for as many seasons as it has."

Axel blinked and stared at the both of them, "Are you two seriously sitting her arguing about Pokemon and Digimon?"

The blondes looked at each other, then back to the redhead, "Yep."

"That's about as bad as the Bakugan vs Yu-Gi-Oh battle we hear every time the former show is mentioned anywhere." another voice stated, this one softer. Looking over his shoulder, the redhead saw Marluxia walking towards the kitchen.

"Please, Bakugan is a total rip off of Yu-Gi-Oh." Roxas said with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you! Finally someone understands!" Demyx said and did something Axel hadn't seen in a year and a half.

Demyx smiled.

_'Just who are you Roxas?'_ the singer wondered looking at the kid before him.

* * *

><p>"There is no way you beat me!"<p>

"Do you not see the score?"

"No.. this is- I- How did this happen?"

Roxas let out a laugh and looked at the defeated pinkette that now was sitting on the couch. The two of them had been locked in a Just Dance 2 battle for almost an hour. Marluxia had claimed he was the king of Just Dance and the blonde sought to prove him wrong, which he just did. He loosened the Wii controller from his wrist and sat it on table, "It's okey. There's just a new king." he said grinning.

"But you beat him on It's Raining Men! That's.. like Marly's theme!" Demyx said still staring at the screen.

"Axel, where the bloody hell did you find this kid?" Luxord asked with a chuckle. The older man had looked away from his reading to watch the two battle it out.

"The same place the rest of us did, at that concert." The redhead said grinning.

_'He has a rather nice grin..'_ The blonde found himself thinking but shook the thought from his head. _'Shush, Roxas.'_ he told himself before looking back to the group, "So is this what you guises do all day?"

"Pretty much." Axel said plopping down beside him, "When we don't have a concert or interviews, it's just basically chilling and annoying each other."

"Well, that's kinda boring."

"Says the guy that studies all the time."

"Hey, I don't study all the time. There's eating, and sleeping and-" He laughed as the singer poked him in the side.

"What're you studying?" Demyx asked looking at the younger blonde upside down from his spot on the floor.

"General education, literature and psychology. Though psychology's-" His eyes widened and he muttered a curse.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, concern written across his face.

Roxas pulled out his phone to look at the date and his eyes widen, "My psych paper is due tomorrow. The teacher pushed the date back cause of family reasons! I meant to be working on it, but it totally slipped my mind!" the blonde began to look for his shoes and coat that he took of sometime during the dance battle. "I'm not even half way done with it!"_ 'ShitShitShit!_' he thought.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to your apartment. With how much your spazzing you'll probably walk into traffic or something." Axel said with a smirk handing him his coat as the blonde slipped on his shoes.

"Sorry for just running off like this guys." Roxas told everybody, "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Damn right, we've got a rematch next time!" Marluxia said with a small smile.

The blonde smiled at them all before waving as Axel opened the door for him. "I can't believe I forgot about that stupid paper.." he muttered as they made their way down to the lobby. Axel talked to the receptionist and soon they were sitting in a red Ferrari, "Sora would have a fit f he saw me in this car." At the raised eyebrow from the redhead, he said, "He has a thing for fast cars."

"I wouldn't want to be in a car with that giant ball of energy." Axel said shaking his head.

"Neither do I." They both shared a laugh and grew quiet, the only sound was the blonde telling the singer what turns to take. Once they were outside of his apartment, Roxas smiled, "Thanks for the ride." He opened the door and begun to walk away, but stopped as he heard his name being called.

"Don't stress so much. You're gonna do fine on your paper. I know it." He said with a smile, not a grin or a smirk, but a smile.

Ignoring the skip in his heartbeat, he smiled back, "Thanks." Before he could make a fool of himself, he quickly made his way to his apartment. Thankfully, Sora wasn't home. _'Probably out to dinner with Riku.'_ he thought and walked to the stereo to put in his Marina's Trench CD in.

"_**This place is a hole, and I don't want to go. I wish we could stay here forever alone. This time that we waste, but i still love your taste. Don't let him take my place, don't just sit there. Sometimes I wish you would leave me. Well I'm not sick of you yet, is this as good as it gets, I'll just say it, or i could slip into you, Its so easy to come back into you."**_

He let the lyrics wash over him as he picked up his laptop from the table and began to work on the rest of the paper. For some reason, the words following a lot easier then they normally do. Of course it wasn't because of the redhead's encouragement, of course not. Even as thoughts flooded his mind of things he needed to get done, he found himself calming at remembering that smile.

A buzzing met his ears and he slipped his phone from his pocket seeing Sora's face across his screen, "What'cha need Sora?"

"Me and Riku are about to leave Bojangles and I wondering if you wanted me to bring you something home."

"Uh, yeah. A grilled chicken sandwich, fries and a Pepsi please?" He walked over to the stereo to change CDs, the other already having played through. "Oh and don't-"

"Forget your extra seasoning." Sora laughed, "I know you bro."

"Thanks Sora." The two said their goodbyes and Roxas looked through his CDs, before picking one at random. The piano version of In The End began to blast through the speakers and the blonde hummed along to every word as he finished up the last of the paper.

Sora came in not too long after that and dropped a bag on his laptop with a grin, "Your dinner is served!" He said shedding himself of his coat and throwing it on the chair.

Suppressing a glare at having the food dropped on his child (Yes, his laptop is his child. Don't ask.), "Yummy." He said, before sitting his laptop on the table and digging into his dinner. Sora had turned off the stereo and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels.

"So what did you do all day?" the brunette asked stopping on Zoey 101 and watching it.

"Nothing really. Hung out at the park, got a bit of studying done and finished my psych paper." Roxas decided it be best not to tell his brother that he had hung out with his favorite band all day. That news had be broken to him gently. And with a plate full of cookies in his face.

"You're so boring, Rox! You need to do more!"

The blonde let out a laugh at just hearing similar words, "I'll see what I can do about it." He picked up his laptop and stood, "I'm going to go head to bed. I've gotta to actually be up tomorrow for class." He said heading for his room.

"Are you going to stop for coffee, or should get the coffee pot ready for ya?" Sora asked looking away from the TV.

"You know me so well brother." Roxas smiled, "Fix the pot for me?" At his nod, the blonde bid him a goodnight as he walked in his room, closing the door behind him. Hooking the laptop to his charger, he sat it on his desk, loaded the music player and pressed play.

Panic! At the Disco began playing from the device as he changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and an old t-shirt stolen from Cloud. As he walked to the bed, he set his alarm on his phone and fell back on his bed with a sigh, _'I really don't want to go to class tomorrow..'_ There was a buzzing and Roxas picked up his phone, seeing he had a text message.

'Bleh, we've got an interview to do in the morning. Gotta get to sleep. Night blondie!' Roxas laughed and shook his he as he pressed a few buttons to reply.

'Night yourself, I've got class in the morning. We should hang out afterward. =)' That replied to, he tossed the phone on the night stand out of his reach, curled up in bed and drifted off to sleep, _'I've gotta tell him tomorrow not to call me blondie.'_ Roxas thought with a smile, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Why did that interview have to be so early in the morning?" Axel muttered as the walked out of the building. He winced at the brightness despite the sunglasses over his emerald eyes.<p>

"Ax, it isn't even noon yet. That's not early." Marluxia commented, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Too earlier for me." the redhead muttered, fishing a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lighting, ignoring Luxord's glare as always.

"I'm kinda hungry.." Demyx said, hand on his stomach.

The group looked at him a bit in shook. It had been a while since the blonde had spoken without someone speaking to him first. Axel smiled as Marluxia nudged him with a smile of his own, "Let's go grab some lunch then." he said.

Buzzing against his leg had Axel fishing his phone out of his pocket as he took a deep drag of the cigarette and let out. Unlocking the phone, he read the message with a smirk, 'Save me from pysch. This damn sub doesn't know what the hell he's talking about.' He slid his phone back in his pocket, "You guises will have to go without me. I have a blond to go save." He grinned at them before beginning to walk away.

He stopped a small ways away, realizing he had know idea where the collage was. So, he tapped a man in a business suit on the shoulder, "Hey, do know where the collage is?" he asked.

Putting his phone to his shoulder, he pointed off in right direction, "Yeah, it's about a block that way. It's right in the middle of town, you can't miss it." he answered before going back to his phone conversation and walking away. Nodding, Axel made his way to the school.

The man hadn't been lying, it was right in the middle of time. You'd have to be blind to miss it. He walked forward to the smaller of the buildings that had 'Administration' on a sign outside of it. 'This should be the right place to start.' he thought with a shrug before waltzing in and up to the front desk where a young dark skinned woman was.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Yes, I'm looking to pull a friend out of class at request of his brother. Something came up at their house and he wasn't able to come himself, or call for that matter. So he sent be since I was close by." Axel lied through his teeth with a bright smile.

"Do you happen to know what class he is in?"

"He's in psychology moment, his name is Roxas."

"Oh Roxas." she gave a smile, "He'll be in the building to your left when you walk outside. It's the door at the very end of the hall." She handed him a slip of paper, "Just hand this to the professor and you can get him." Axel gave a small tilt to his head, wondering how the woman knew the blonde and why he was the one going to get him as he took the piece of paper. "I would call there, but the professor has a habit of not answering, plus I believe there's a temp in. Go on." She said shooing him away with a smile.

Axel gave a tilt of head in a nod before following the woman's directions to the classroom. He knocked and at the call of a, "Yes, yes. Come in." He turned the knob and walked in to the older man standing before the class. The room your basic collage set up, but a bit smaller than most. Handing the note to the man, he looked around to look for Roxas.

The blonde was sitting by the large bay of windows looking rather bored out them. His pencil tapped to the music he was listening to (if the ear buds and small bob of his head was anything) as he was obvious to him even being there. "Roxas!" the man called. There was no answer, "Roxas!" he called a bit louder. A classmate his the blonde's arm, and he turned to him with a glare before looking down to the front where his eyes widen.

"Yeah?"

"There seems to be a problem at home, you are dismissed." he said waving the blonde out the door, seeming pissed that he had been listening to music during his lecture (or rather the fact that he was being ignored could have done it too.).

Nodding, Roxas picked up his book and notebook, slid them into his messenger bag which he put on his shoulder. He picked up his iPod and made his way towards the front. In passing, he grabbed the front of Axel's hoodie and dragged the redhead behind him as they made their way out the door. Once fully outside the building, he rounded on the singer, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Axel shrugged, "You told me to come save you. So I did."

"I did mean for you to- what did you tell admin anyway?" Roxas asked as they continued to the side walk.

"That Sora told me to come out here and get you cause something happened at home and he wasn't able to get up with you." he answered, taking out a cigarette.

"You lied to Ms. DJ and you're not smoking those around me." he stated reaching up and taking the cigarette from his lips, sitting it in and outside pocket of his bag.

The singer just stare at the blonde for a moment, "Yes I did lie to her and you just took my cigarette."

"I did." Roxas nodded then stuffed his hands in his jacket's pocket, "So I'm out of class now, what do you want to do?" he questioned.

"Why not some more of those awesome burgers from before?" Axel asked with a grin, "Do they have more than that there?" At the blonde's nod, Axel linked arms with him, "To the food then!" His grin brighten at the sound of Roxas laughter as they walked. _'Maybe it was worth getting up so early..'_

* * *

><p>There we have it! The newest chapter of ABT! Hope you guises enjoyed it! -grins-<p>

I'm sorry Axel's last part was kinda short, I needed somewhere to cut it, and that was the best (I though anyway).

So! Tell me what everybody thought of it~ I tried to read through for errors, but you know how that goes.

Later guises! -two finger salute-


End file.
